Amar O dorama
by Vampirux
Summary: Ella se despierta en una cama, casa y país desconocidos; y lo primero que piensa es:"¡no son desconocidos!, si puedes considerar que conoces algo porque lo has visto en tv, más especificamente en doramas; o sí, definitivamente, ese es Lee Min Ho". Un poco menos perdida, cae en cuenta de algo más angustiante: Ella no se reconoce, no sabe quien es. Ottoke?
1. Prólogo

.

.

**Amar O dorama **

**[****ahora léelo de derecha a izquierda, ¿no son divertido los palíndromos?]**

.

Prólogo

.

La lluvia golpea tus mejillas. No es como en la línea de una novela romántica, donde el agua acaricia tu piel camuflando las gotas saladas que salen de tus ojos y vagan por tus mejillas. No, está lejos de ser una línea cursi y falsa.

_"No estamos en una maldita novela. Esta es la vida real y esas personas son mi familia. Por favor, deja tu infantilismo. No te averguences ni me averguences"_

Es un golpeteo furioso que se asemeja al latido de tu corazón ante el recuerdo: sus palabras y esos ojos oscuros recriminandote, fulminandote. Un golpeteo que duele. Y las lágrimas son un agrio resultado de tu humor, porque estás condenada mente £$¥#%^*+, así.

_"Bien, no te preocupes, no te avergonzaré con mis malditas formas occidentales. Ni con mi afán de tratar de entender tu cultura, entenderte."_

Como en ese momento, tus pies avanzan en línea recta. Ignorando la mirada de curiosos, atraviesas los charcos como si las sandalias de tela fueran impermeables. Pero sabes que no lo son: tus pies están helados y no te importa.

_"No importa" grita a tus espaldas "Huye, es lo que haces mejor. Huiste de tu familia, tu país. Es comprensible que huyas de mí y los míos"_

_Detienes tus pasos y respiras: inhalar, exhalar y evitar el llanto. Repites el proceso un par de veces hasta que logras tragarte el nudo de tu garganta y formar una sonrisa (máscara) irónica._

_Miras directamente hacia el fente._

Hacia el otro lado de la cuadra. Justo enfrente, donde se alza un letrero que muestra una playa tropical (con la chula palmerita de tres cocos, la onda azul y un avión sobre volando la arena). Miras directamente hacia ahí porque ese es tu objetivo.

_Te giras, para encararlo. Te sorprende no verlo sonriendo, siempre lo hace cuando pelean y él lleva las de ganar. Esta vez, te mira serio, con esa expresión que lo hace ver un par de años más viejo de lo que es._

_Sin acercarte, ni gritar. Alzas la voz lo suficiente para que te escuché, desde su lugar: cinco pasos frente a ti._

_"Lo haré. Huiré. Pero no metas a ninguna familia en esto. Si me voy es por ti, por ti y tu maldita manía de controlar todo, comenzando con los que te rodeamos."_

Una luz roja aparece en tu visión periférica y recuerdas la regla básica del mundo: rojo es igual a sangre. Aquí y en China, diría tu madre. Pero te distraes al acordarte que el rojo es su color favorito. **Él** ama todo lo rojo: las guitarras, las rosas, las manzanas, los vestidos. Por eso te regaló ese elegante vestido rojo, rojo sangre te dices. ¡Qué idiota!, piensas y, después de hacerlo, no terminas de decidir si quien los es él o tú.

_Te giras, conteniendo una palabrota y las ganas de golpearlo, ahí, enfrente de toda la gente que pasa por ese lobby. Te contienes, no por no darle la razón sobre tu imprudencia y afán de avergonzarlo; lo haces porque si lo miras de nuevo llorarás. _

_"Que idio..."_

No terminas porque una luz (otra vez) roja te ciega y, luego, todo se vuelve negro.

.

* * *

**Hola, soy vampirux (que DBZ me vi) y, antes de insistir en que me comenten lo que piensan de la historia, tengo algunas cosas que decir. **

**Primero un par de advertencias:**

(1) Hace unos años surgió la idea de esta historia en mi cabeza, donde se prefiguró con cuidado y lentitud (proceso que es necesario; aunque esto no lo entendí, hasta hace poco, después de un par de talleres de escritura). Sin embargo fue hasta hace sólo unas pocas semanas que comencé a cristalizar la historia en papel (figurativamente hablando). Entonces, siguiendo mi nueva filosofia de no presionar una historia, como quien dice dejarla cocerse a fuego lento, quería comenzar a publicar, cuando tuviera unos seis capitulos (o más), pero como hoy es cumple del sexy —me lo como— Lee Min Ho me pareció correcto empezar a publicar [¡Es mi regalo para ti Oppa!]. En fin, aclaro esto para pedir su paciencia si no público con regularidad, aunque trataré de hacerlo cada semana [chic s que han leído mis otras historias no me miren como si desearan tener un genjutsu, esta vez no pienso irme al estilo Sasuke Uchiha y aprovecharé mis vacaciones para escribir, esta y las otras historias ¡yupi!].

(2) La narración es en segunda persona del singular —osea, hablanda con él tú—, pero mi intención no es jugar con el lector a "Tú eres mi protagonista" (chicos lamento descepcionarlos); sino mostrar la confusión de la protagonista. El lector o lectora no es ella, simplemente porque Ella no sabe quien es.

(3)...[se que dije un par, pero ya saben: de dos siempre deriva un tercero]... Este crossover abarca más que las historias marcadas, pero como no se pueden poner todas elegí estás dos por ser las primeras que aparecen...

Ahora sí, ¿que les pareció el prólogo? Si no tienen mucho que decir, tienen pase libre para no comentar hasta el capítulo I, pero sólo esta vez.

Bloody kisses. Annyong!


	2. I can't believe it

**.**

**.**

**I**

**I cant believe it**

_._

_Estas sentada en la azotea de un edifico bastante alto. Lo sabes porque estas justo en una la orilla, tus pies cuelgan en el vacío y te aferras a un tubo metálico que, paralelo a al techo, funge de cerco. Cierras los ojos, alguien está tocando la guitarra, y la melodía es una canción muy relajante: no hay manera._

.

Te revuelves tratando de atrapar algo. La letra completa de la canción, quizá. O el origen de la voz que la cantaba y tocaba. Pero fallas, un ruido molesto se sobrepone a la música. Parece un chillido. Como la locomotora partiendo del andén 9 ¾, rumbo a Hogwarts, piensas.

Aprietas los ojos, todavía inconforme con la idea de abandonar tu sueño. El truco funciona por medio segundo, cuando el chillido cesa. Entonces otro de tus sentidos despierta, motivado por el fuerte olor a condimentos, ¿es caldo de pollo lo que percibe tu nariz?; así se activa tu gusto y la saliva se produce escandalosamente en tu boca.

Te revuelves, a punto de rendirte, pues ya perdiste ante oído, olfato, gusto y tacto; y el frufru de una tela áspera contra tu pierna duele. Abres los ojos de sopetón, dejando que tu vista tome el control.

Primero te asustas porque no ves nada. Pero te das cuenta que esto se debe a la oscuridad del lugar y no a alguna ceguera. Dejas a tus ojos acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Respiras, ese olor a comida que hace tu estomago agitarse. Y comienzas a evaluar las cosas que te rodean. Una mirada rápida y sacas tres conclusiones básicas:

1 estas en un dormitorio

2 es de día (te lo dice el reloj que marca las 13 horas), pero la habitación está completamente cerrada y por eso está oscuro

3 no tienes idea de que haces ahí, mejor dicho no tienes idea...

"My god!" Escuchas que alguien grita cuando la habitación se ilumina tenuemente, volteas a tu derecha donde has visto una puerta cuando hacías tu evaluación y encuentras a una mujer mirándote con cara asustada. En sus manos tiene una bandeja con lo que te arriesgas a pensar es sopa. Alguien habla, en un idioma que no entiendes, desde algún lugar fuera de tú habitación, pero tu no despejas los ojos de la mujer porque se te hace sumamente conocida.

Tu estomago se agita y gruñe como una verdadera fiera. Y sabes que lo hace sumamente alto, cuando la mujer mira la bandeja y luego te mira de nuevo.

¡Noona, noona!, grita la voz insistentemente y le entiendes, porque el término lo has escuchado un millón de veces en doramas. Noona, repite la voz y la mujer responde algo que no comprendes. Entonces te das cuenta que la mujer que camina hacia ti con la bandeja es coreana.

La coreana se acerca despacio, casi parece querer dar un paso hacia atrás y salir huyendo. Pero no lo hace, llega hasta un buró cabecero —ese donde está el reloj que te ha colocado en tiempo—, y deja la bandeja con la sopa. Luego, se voltea hacia ti.

Te mira con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. Como si quisiera disculparse por algo. Abre la boca, la cierra inmediatamente y voltea hacia el buró.

La miras colocando una cuchara en la sopa. Mientras murmura algo en coreano. Te mira de nuevo, y entiendes que está esperando a que te sientes correctamente para entregarte la sopa. Lo haces, sintiendo un pinchazo en la pierna. Entonces recibes la bandeja con la sopa.

Pruebas la sopa. No está tan buena como olía. Pasable es la palabra que buscas. Además, no es pollo, como pensabas, sino un revoltijo de verduras poco apetecibles. Pero te la comes de todas formas. Mientras sorbes tu tercera cucharada, la coreana inclina la cabeza, murmura un provecho (sabes qué es eso porque esa palabra también es común en doramas) y se marcha.

Terminas la sopa a oscuras, mientras escuchas una alegata en coreana afuera de la habitación. Debe ser la voz insistente (el donseng) y la coreana (la noona). El par de coreanos discuten casi lo mismo que te tardas en terminar la sopa; cuando se callan, decides que quieres dormir. Te recuestas y la canción vuelve a ti pero esta vez es diferente...

_...estás en una habitación iluminada —llegando a demasiado—, tirada en una cama de sabanas azules claro. No hay música, sólo una voz que canta a tu oído y unos brazos que te tienen abrazada la cabeza. Miras fijamente un poster donde cinco chicos asiáticos están sonriendo. Intentas enfocarte en sus rostros…_

Pegas un brinco en la cama; seguido, un grito. ¿O el grito fue lo que te despertó? ¿O ese era otro grito? Como sea, gritas. Gritas porque el movimiento brusco ha lastimado tu pierna. Y ¡Como duele la condenada!

"Dont worry, dont worry", murmura alguien cerca de ti, a quien no ves porque el dolor te tiene con ojos y dientes apretados. "All its ok, girl. Helping is coming", insiste una voz en tu oído y no te suena armónica como la que cantaba en tu sueño. Aun así, tiene un tono tan varonil y su inglés es perfecto. Pausado, como el de cualquier persona que no es angloparlante pero ha dedicado mucho a perfeccionar su pronunciación. Por eso lo entiendes, entiendes pero desconfías ¿no preocuparte cuando sientes que la pierna va a reventarte?

Tras unos segundo de dolor, todo cesa. Tal vez estás en shock. O ya te moriste.

"Its ok, girl" murmura la voz varonil. Entonces le crees.

Sientes un paño húmedo en la frente. Esperas a que termine su recorrido por tus sienes y abres los ojos, sintiendo molesta la luz artificia.

Mierda, sale de tu boca (la palabra; esperas, aunque no estás segura del todo). Sin duda, estás muerta. Esa es la única explicación para esto, decides.

Estoy en el cielo, murmuras, mientras el hombre frente a ti te ve con la expresión que esperarías: totalmente confundido. Un dios asiático confundido ante una simple oración en español.

¡Lee Min Ho!, gritas, al fin.

Las gruesas cejas se alzan, haciendo lucir más confundido al hombre. Hasta puedes percibir un deje de enfado en el gesto de su boca (que sabes identificar por todas esas veces que lo has visto hacerlo, cuando interpreta a Gun Pyo, y tú que pensabas que todo era mentira actoral). Una risa ahogada te hace despegar la vista del actor coreano. En la puerta de la habitación encuentras a la mujer coreana riendo con los dientes pegados. La miras, por primera vez claramente, y te sorprendes al reconocerla. Es la actriz, argh, no recuerdas su nombre. Ese es uno de tus grandes pecados como fan de doramas, recordar a los sexis oppas protagonistas y olvidar a sus coprotagonistas. Sólo te acuerdas de un par de nombres de actrices coreanas y el de la chica, que ha dejado de reír para mirarte fijamente, no es uno de ellos.

"Can you understand English?"… ¿Entiendo inglés?, te preguntas tú también. No muy segura asientes a Lee Min Ho. "Soy Jeon Jin Ho y ella es mi esposa Park Gae In"

¿Lo pronuncia en español? ¿O eres tan buena en inlglés? ¿O por qué fuc&amp;€ % lo entiendes perfectamente? Y aunque lo entiendes ¿es broma? "Tuviste un accidente de auto, te encontramos y trajimos a casa (hace una pausa, mira a la tal Gae In) te lastimaste la pierna, un doctor vendrá pronto".

Si, es una broma y cruel. Te emociona conocer a actores coreanos, y más a Lee Min Ho, pero romperte una pierna por eso ¿qué tipo de reality show es ese?, te preguntas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Tu nombre, tu nombre...te repites, con la insistencia de quien no sabe una respuesta difícil y trata de extraerla de su cerebro, hasta qué tu cabeza comienza a doler; desistes y suspiras con frustración.

"No lo sé"...sale de tu boca y no estás segura si lo hace en español o inglés, pero por la mirada de sorpresa en la boca de Min Ho, sabes que no te dirá: Nolose, ¿estás bien?

"Está bien, tranquila" murmura el actor sonriendo, y esperas a que diga tu nombre y el clásico mira a la cámara. Pero claro, eso no sucede porque esta pesadilla-reality show no es tan fácil.

"Quiero agua", pides con un inglés excelente, cuando sientes tu garganta en llamas. Lee Min Ho asiente con entendimiento. Se levanta (entonces te das cuenta que estaba acuclillado cerca de ti, por eso tenías su hermosa cara a tu disposición) y camina hacia donde está Gae, eh, la actriz. Intercambian unas palabras en coreano y ambos dejan la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Te dejas caer en el colchón y miras el techo de madera; cuando comienza, en algún lugar fuera de la habitación, una sucesión de frases en coreano de las que no sacas nada. Quizá, una palabra altisonante que escuchaste una vez en un dorama y la recuerdas porque te causó gracia.

Ríes, ríes porque no entiendes nada. Si estás soñando, o es una mala broma. Sólo sabes que tu pierna duele y que Lee Min Ho está buenísimo en persona...

El ruido de unos pasos te saca de tus pensamientos y te sientes culpable de pensar en lo sexy del hombre asiático cuando la mujer coreana te entrega un vaso de agua. Ella sonríe, ajena a tus pensamientos. Pero ¿que debe importarle a ella cuando Min Ho sólo es su compañero de actuación?, piensas; y sonríes, recordando el dorama donde los vistes juntos. Recuerdas el inició: ella se miraba igual que en ese momento, vistiendo ropa poco favorecedora (como ese overol, ¿o era una falda lo que usaba?), aunque su pelo era un desastre y no un moño sencillo de cabello bien cuidado como el que notas que usa, mientras ella te extiende la mano para que le des el vaso vacío.

Sonríe, inclina la cabeza y tú la imitas, porque siempre has querido hacer eso. Se siente tan de dorama que un estremecimiento te recorre el cuerpo ¿o es un cosquilleo en la pierna lastimada?

La miras tratando de cerrar las puertas, esas que te das cuentas son, dobles y a la francesa (o a la japonesa, no sabes cuál es el termino correcto); y la detienes. Le dices en inglés que las deje abiertas, te entiende. Deja las puertas, te mira, sonríe de nuevo y se va.

Parpadeas mirando hacia afuera de la habitación.

I can believe it… recuerdas la canción porque es tan adecuada en ese momento. No puedes creerlo ¡es la casa de Personal preference! Justo estás viendo la pequeña sala debajo del tragaluz, esa sala que soñaste alguna vez. Y no puedes creerlo, no puedes creer que recuerdes como era esa habitación cuando no sabes ni quién eres.

.

* * *

¿que opinan? Ya saben, esperaré sus reviews.

Hasta la otra semana.

Bloody kisses, annyong!


	3. II One more time

2\. One more time

.

[—Canta otra vez —susurra una voz y te sorprende descubrir que es la tuya. Te sorprende porque suena extremadamente melosa e infantil— Canta una vez más —repites. Entonces, una voz comienza a cantar y cierras los ojos disfrutando la melodía. De repente se calla y estás a punto de quejarte cuando una boca ataca la tuya, en un movimiento apasionado más no feroz. Sabe a yerba buena, piensas. El beso cae en una lánguida caricia y, aún con los ojos cerrados, con los labios tan cerca de los otros, pides— Una vez más.]

Te mueves inquieta. Sabes que todo es un sueño, pero no quieres que acabe porque es tan real, se siente tan real. De esa forma difusa que se sienten los recuerdos, decides. —Una vez más —murmuras al sujeto desconocido de boca sabor yerbabuena.

—Disculpa —dice alguien desde algún lugar ajeno a tu mundo de besos de yerbabuena.

Abres los ojos de sopetón y los cierras de la misma forma.

¡¿Cómo se les ocurre a dos hombres de infarto aparecerse así?!, gritas para tus adentros o ¿lo haces a todo pulmón?

—Tranquila, tranquila —pide una voz ronca en inglés mientras una mano toma tu pulso, una fría mano profesional. La voz dice algo en coreano y deseas con todas tus fuerzas poder entenderlo…— Pásame el maletín, el maletín.

Te ríes, ¿acabas de entender coreano simplemente deseándolo?

—Está en estado de shock, posiblemente por el dolor —explica la voz en coreano— Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, no parece tener contusiones en la cabeza, pero la pierna podría estar rota.

Los dedos tocan tu pierna y dejas de reír porque duele. Pero no gritas, ya gritaste demasiado. Aprietas los dientes, tragándote una palabrota que no sabes si al dejarla salir lo hará en español, inglés o coreano. Lo que sabes es que es una gran palabrota.

Una voz femenina pregunta si estás bien. Lo hace cerca de tu rostro, con una mano en tu frente. Estás a punto de responder que sí, cuando te das cuenta que no lo estás. Algo te pinchó la pierna.

Abres los ojos: ¡la tonta Oh Ha Ni te acaba de inyectar! ¡y estás segura, lo hizo mal!

—Omo, omo —murmura la mujer tratando de sacar la jeringa de tu muslo. Fallando, corriges mentalmente. —Yobo, no puedo.

Maldices en español, coreano e inglés. Desde afuera de la habitación, alguien pregunta a gritos que pasó. Tú no puedes ver nada, desde tu posición sólo eres capaz de mirar la cabezota de la enfermera mata sanos.

—Ha Ni, muévete —ordena alguien. La tonta obedece y lo vez de nuevo: Kim Hyun Joong vestido de doctor, vestido de doctor sexy.

Las habilidosas manos de Hyun Joong sacan la aguja. Te dedica una mirada medio amable, quizá de disculpa. Pero no estás segura porque no sonríe. ¡Diablos!, el chico sigue en personaje, piensas, recordando que el doctor Baek Seung Jo ni cuando era estudiante regalaba fácilmente sonrisas.

De pronto, la pierna se te entume y lo agradeces. Si no sientes, no hay dolor.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta Hyun Joong tomándote el pulso. Le regalas una sonrisa boba y un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. No quieres hablar, sientes que al hacerlo se romperá el hechizo y despertarás— Tranquila, te llevaremos al hospital.

—¡Al hospital —grita una voz lejanamente familiar— Doctor Baek, dijo que ella estaba bien ¿Qué está mal? ¿Es grave?

¡El donseng!, recuerdas. Estiras el cuello tratando de ver por encima de la alta figura del doc… de Kim Hyun Joong, pero desde tu posición horizontal sobre la cama no ves más que su espalda blanca. Bueno, lo blanco es la bata. ¡Ya quisieras conocer su espalda!

Te sonrojas, al darte cuenta que la chica… Oh Ha Ni (decides llamar así, total, no sabes cómo se llama la actriz y el nombre del personaje es fácil de recordar) te mira fijamente. Pero agradeces la enorme sonrisa que te regala porque es prueba de que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza al ver al doctor.

—Tranquilo, ella estará bien —murmura una voz. Lee Min Ho, adivinas— Sólo la llevaremos a revisar su pierna. Ve a descansar. Tú también necesitas curarte.

Alguien murmura algo que no alcanzas a comprender. Entonces, Hyun Joong se mueve hacia donde está Ha Ni, dejándote ver a Min Ho. El apuesto Lee Min Ho, ahí, dándote su perfil izquierdo mientras mira hacia fuera de la habitación. Repasas en tu mente la casa PP (personal preference) y deduces que Min Ho mira la habitación frente a la que tú estás. Donde debe estar el donseng y, tal vez, la nuna.

Un teléfono suena y Hyun Joong deja de revisar su maletín para contestar. Murmura un par de ne. Si´es, traduces. Luego, dicta una dirección y cuelga, sin despedirse. Típico de coreanos, piensas, un poco molesta.

—¿Eran ellos? —pregunta Min Ho mirando a Hyun Joong.

—Sí, llegarán en media hora —contesta el doctor— Ellos la estabilizarán para trasladarla.

—¿Quiénes llegarán? —te sorprendes preguntando (el tono misterioso de ese par, por más guapotes que estén, no te gusta). Al parecer no eres la única sorprendida por tu hazaña, los hombres te miran fijamente como si en vez de hablar hubieras volado por la habitación.

—Habla coreano —exclama sorprendida una voz femenina. Volteas a ver a la tonta Oh Ha Ni, que está mirándote como si fueras un alíen. Y no puedes culpar a la enfermera por su sorpresa, cuando tú tampoco sabías que podías hablar coreano. Pero lo que si es el colmo es que te apunte infantilmente con el dedo, piensas.

—Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos son los paramédicos —murmura Hyun Joong acercándose a ti e ignorando a la tonta Ha Ni— Vendrán para llevarte a un… una clínica médica, ¿está bien?

Asientes, totalmente hipnotizada por los ojos oscuros del doc…actor.

Un momento después, algo hace clic en tu cabeza: ¿y si al irte no vuelves a ver a los actores? Tal vez, todo ese teatro o lo que sea termina cuando salgas de la casa.

—Es mi única oportunidad —susurras. Frente a ti, las cejas del líder de SS501 se alzan. Lo ignoras un segundo, para buscar al otro Oppa sexy. Si vas a confesarte, en vez de hacerlo con cada uno, mejor a los dos y de una; decides.

Pero Lee Min Ho está arruinando tus planes, al salir de la habitación para reunirse con… (¿Cómo llamarla? Gae, eh, no recuerdas el nombre del personaje, ah, sí)…la nuna.

—¡Lee Min Ho! —gritas. Mas el interpelado no te hace caso— ¡Lee Min Ho! gritas de nuevo y otra vez nada. No alcanza a escucharte, decides enderezándote un poco. ¡Min Ho, op…!

No terminas la oración, pero si acabas en el suelo.

Entre gritos y manos que se te acercan, pierdes el conocimiento

_[Estás sentada en el suelo. Con la espalda recargada en una puerta, los brazos alrededor de tus piernas y la cabeza inclinada hacia tu derecha. De tu pecho escapan sollozos, a la par de gotas saladas de tus ojos —Lo siento, no puedo ver tus lágrimas —murmura una voz a tu oído, desde el teléfono móvil. —Si pudiera, te diría: los siento, iré contigo ahora. Sonríes suavemente porque la voz del otro lado de la línea ha cantado la última parte de la oración. —Una vez más, una vez más, ven a mi lado —canta la voz— una…]_

—Una vez más —exclama la voz de una chica.

Escuchas un pitido repetitivo. Tras unos cinco segundos (sabes que pasó ese tiempo porque lo contaste) el ruido cesa bruscamente y, luego, unos pasos se acercan a ti. Quieres abrir los ojos y encarar al mundo, pero estos no te responden y se quedan pesadamente cerrados.

—Bien, parece que ya está —murmura la misma chica— Ya quedó doc.

—¿Estás segura, Chung Yi? —pregunta una voz masculina ¿Ese tono profundo y sensual? ¡Hyun Joong?, reconoces al doctor sexy.

—Hyung siempre lo hace así —responde la chica.

Guardan silencio por un segundo, que aprovechas para, al fin, abrir los ojos, te recibe un techo de madera ¿hospital?

—Está despertando —murmura la misma chica. La vez: con su gorra gris, camisa a cuadros y enorme chicle en la boca, está lejos de ser una enfermera. Ni siquiera Oh Ha Ni se atrevería a ser una enfermera tan descuidad. Un minuto…fuerzas tu mente, conoces a esa chica de algún lado.

—Chung Yi, permíteme.

Tienes de nuevo a Hyun Joong mirándote directamente y sus expertas manos revisándote. Te molesta la luz que usa para revisar tus pupilas, pero no te quejas. ¡Está tocando tu cara!

—Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre? —pregunta alejando sus manos de ti.

Vacilas mientras echas una ojeada al lugar donde estás. Esa clínica es tan extraña. Parece un consultorio improvisado, con instrumental por donde sea. Tus ojos caen en una cédula donde sólo entiendes por la foto que se trata de un doctor. Otro doctor joven y guapo. ¡El lector de mentes de I hear you voice! ¿Cómo se llamaba ese dorama donde es un médico entrenado en Norcorea?

—¿Es muda?

Miras a la mujer que no te habló a ti, sino a Kim Hyun Joong. Ella es la mejor amiga del cirujano del dorama que no puedes recordar. La típica mejor amiga enamorada. Ese pensamiento te molesta y no entiendes por qué. Hay tanto que no entiendes de ti misma y tus reacciones.

—No lo sé —murmuras en coreano— no sé quién soy. No tengo la más remota idea.

Hyun Joong pone una mano sobre tu mano derecha que descansa en la camilla. Sientes a la amiga enamorada moviéndose cerca de ti, pero no le haces caso.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —dice el doctor mirándote y le crees. Sus ojos adormilados no parecen mentir— Tienes amnesia, resultado de una contusión, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que recuerdes.

¿Amnesia? ¿Contusión? ¿Qué contusión?

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntas y mueves tu mano hacia tu pierna derecha, cuando recuerdas como ésta te dolía. Te encuentras con algo duro y frío. Un yeso. Tienes la pierna inmovilizada. Entonces, sí está rota.

—Estuviste en un accidente de auto —responde el doctor desviando la vista.

Accidente de auto. Tiene sentido, decides. Una pierna rota y amnesia son resultados posibles de un choque ¿o…?

—¿Me atropellaron? —preguntas sorprendida y recuerdas esa luz roja. Rojo, maldito rojo.

—Descansa —murmura el doctor sexy haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que salgan juntos de ahí. La chica deja algo en una charola con instrumentos cercana a ti y lo sigue.

Te dejan sola. Entonces, dejas caer pesadamente la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Descansar? Sientes que has dormido mucho. No quieres descansar, Ni soñar otra vez. Quieres pensar, averiguar que es todo eso.

Miras de nuevo la cédula médica del doctor y comienzas a repasar lo que sabes (porque hacerlo con lo que ignoras sería muy cansado, esa sería una lista larguísima, encabezado por el desconocimiento de tu nombre):

1 Estás en Corea (y sabes que no perteneces ahí)

2 Varios actores se mueven a tus alrededores (fingiendo estar en papeles de doramas)

3 Tienes una pierna enyesada y amnesia (todo por culpa de un tarado que te atropelló)

Esa es tu lista básica, decides. La repasas tratando de que no se te olvide nada: 1Corea, 2Actores locos y 3Yeso, amnesia y tarado. La repasas un par de veces y sientes tus ojos cerrarse.

1 Corea

2 Actores locos

3 Yeso, amnesia y tara…

Miras el instrumental, una jeringa sobresale. La chica chicle te inyectó algo, tal vez, un somnífero. Tus ojos se cierran, repites otra vez la lista y deseas soñar con besos de yerbabuena. Una vez más.

.

Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?


	4. IV Honesty

III Honesty

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sonido te transporta al mundo consciente: el suave rasgar de las cuerdas de una guitarra. "_Me despierto y abro mis ojos todavía somnolientos". _Te pega la canción, piensas, con la boca estirada en una sonrisa, mientras intentas incorporarte en la cama. La misma pequeña cama donde despertaste el día anterior. Esa cama desconocida. "_En un momento, será mañana otra vez"_. La voz es tan dulce. Cierras los ojos para disfrutarla un segundo. Luego, fijas la vista en la ventana abierta. ¿Quién la abrió? Recuerdas haber gritada que la abrieran, justo cuando entraste a la habitación, después de llegar de aquella clínica, pero…Todo es tan borroso.

Los primeros rayos del día alcanzan a entrar en la habitación, entonces, más recuerdos iluminan tu memoria: llegaste despierta, pero no libre de los efectos somníferos de la sustancia que te administró la chica de la gorra y el chicle. Mirabas distorsionadas a las personas y eso te tenía bastante irritada. Le gritaste a toda alma viviente de tus alrededores. Sobre todo, a la persona que intentó ayudarte a llegar al cuarto. Hasta golpeaste su nariz cuando te alzó en brazos. ¿Quién sería?, te preguntas y, apenada, caes en cuenta que era un hombre ¿Lee Min Ho o Kim Hyun Joong? No lo sabes, en ese momento, estabas tan enojada que ni intentaste fijarte, mucho menos disculparte. Al contrario, gritaste más, para que alguien te abriera la ventana y, después, les pediste que te dejaran sola. Querías estar sola y mirar el sol caer por el cielo. Pero te dormiste antes del atardecer.

"_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_el día ha pasado, es tan triste._

_Mi corazón intenta ocultarlo"_

Miras el cielo coloreado con los tonos azulado claro y amarillento: el amanecer. La canción ha acertado de nuevo: entre desmayos y sedantes, pasaste un día entero —con su noche— prácticamente inconsciente. Un desperdició de día, piensas.

"_El tiempo pasa tan rápidamente…_

_¿Nos acostumbramos a estos sentimientos?_

_Sentimientos que creemos definitivos._

_Pensamientos así me entristecen."_

Nuevamente, te pierdes en la canción, ¿quién podrá tener una voz así de atrayente? Una voz tan varonil, tan sensual, y, a la vez, dulcísima. Recuerdas otra voz cantando, esa que sólo has escuchado en tu mundo de sueños, esa voz más ronca y menos afinada. Pero cálida. Sólo recordarla de tus sueños hace tu corazón llenarse de dorada calidez.

"_Saludos pocos frecuentes…_

_Acciones dolorosas han cicatrizado nuevamente…"_

La letra de la canción estremece de nuevo y no entiendes por qué. Las anteriores alusiones al amanecer y el despertar fueron coincidencias curiosas, hasta cierto punto graciosas. Pero ese sentimiento amargo extendiéndose en tu garganta, ante el verso más alegre, te sorprende. ¿Qué las heridas cicatricen es algo bueno?, te preguntas. Sí, decides. Entonces, ¿por qué sientes esa opresión en el pecho? ¿Qué es ese dolor?

"_Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte siempre lo lamentaré"_

De repente, las cuerdas de la voz y la guitarra callan al mismo tiempo. Dejándote a la merced de un silencio abrasador, que te hace desear recostarte en la cama y abrazar tu cuerpo, en posición fetal. Frunces el ceño, cuando al intentarlo, no logras mover ni un centímetro tu pierna enyesada.

Terminas acostada boca arriba, con la vista fija en las vigas del techo.

¿Por qué callaría el misterioso cantante?, ¿quién será?, te preguntas. Tras un segundo de pensar en la melodía, te golpeas la frente con la mano. ¡¿Por qué pensar en una simple canción cuando deberías atender cosas más urgentes?! Como, por ejemplo, el maldito hecho de que ha pasado un día completo desde que despertaste y aún no recuerdas quién eres. Y ¡ah sí! estás imposibilitada —con una pierna rota— porque alguien te atropelló. Un tarado te atropelló, te corriges.

Estás en Corea, hay actores locos a tu alrededor y alguien te atropelló. Repasas tu lista de cosas que sabes con certeza. Corea, actores….Miras a la persona parada en el marco de las puertas. Es la actriz loc… que te mira fijamente. La nuna, recuerdas.

—Despertó. ¿Está bien? —pregunta la mujer. En coreano formal, reflexionas. Entonces, respondes que sí de la misma forma. Ella asiente y se adentra en la habitación— ¿Tiene hambre? Prepararé unas gachas.

Asientes, recordando el platillo coreano. Ese que les dan a los enfermos en cada dorama que has visto.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunta sonriéndote. Piensas un segundo, evaluando tus necesidades… ¿hay forma de que te compre pastillas de la memoria? Desechando tu absurda petición, y con el apuro del gruñido de tu estómago, niegas. La nuna inclina un poco la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

Observas de nuevo las vigas del techo, tratando de distraer a tu estómago, que al oír comida (aunque sea un platillo que no recuerdas haber comido y, quizá, nunca lo has hecho) se puso entusiasta. Tres vigas horizontales, tres verticales. De nuevo horizontales y…ganas de ir al baño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste? En la clínica, cuando el sedante se estaba disipando, recuerdas. Es decir, el día anterior.

Te enderezas, sentándote en la cama, y miras hacia la puerta abierta. Ni rastro de la nuna. ¿Cómo llegarás al baño?

—Disculpe —murmuras a la nada— ¡Disculpe, disculpe! —subes el volumen de tu voz, pero todavía nada.

La presión en tu vientre bajo, cada vez, es peor. Odias esa sensación de insatisfacción.

Suspiras…

Bajas la pierna sana de la cama, haciéndola colgar a centímetros del suelo. Luego, con esfuerzo y ambas manos, mueves la pierna enyesada para hacerla colgar también. No eres tan idiota como para apoyar ambas en el suelo, así que cuando dejas caer todo tu peso en la pierna sana, sientes que pesas el doble.

Respiras profundamente y saltas en un pie hacia el armario cercano a las puertas francesas. Dos saltos y te afianzas de la esquina del armario. Todo bien. Desde ese lugar, tienes una mejor vista de lo que se encuentra afuera de la habitación. Y, quizá, desde afuera te puedan oír mejor.

—Disculpe —exclamas, fuerte y claro. Pero no obtienes repuesta humana, sólo la de tu precario equilibrio, que entre tambaleos te avisa que no aguantarás mucho de pie. Ojeas el lugar. Frente a ti, la habitación paralela a la que estás se encuentra con ambas puertas cerradas. A tu izquierda, la sala del tragaluz está vacía. Giras la cabeza, ¡Touché! La nuna está cocinando— ¡Disculpe! —la llamas, pero ella te ignora y, dejándote ver su espalda, sigue revolviendo algo en la estufa.

Con el propósito de detenerte del marco de las puertas y ver mejor la cocina, calculas que debes dar otros dos saltos.

—¡Disculpa nuna! —gritas, más desesperada, al dar un salto— Discul..."

En el segundo salto, resbalas. Todo tu peso va hacia tu costado izquierdo, haciendo tu cuerpo inclinarse. Ante el inevitable contacto con el suelo, mueves las manos para amortiguar la caída y cierras los ojos ¿para qué? Pues para no ver el golpazo que te darás.

—¡Maldición!

Piensas igual que la voz, esa que gritó antes de que terminaras tirada sobre el suelo… ¿blando?

Abres los ojos, topándote con una playera azul estampada con la fotografía de una famosa banda de metal, que no será tan famosa porque no recuerdas el nombre… Rebobinando hacia lo importante, descubres que lo blando no es el suelo, sino la persona bajo de ti. Persona quien no sólo amortiguó tu caída con su cuerpo, sino también intentó parar tu descenso. Las manos masculinas, fuertemente apretadas en tus hombros, son prueba de esto último.

—¿Intentabas bailar? —pregunta una voz varonil, muy sensual, y en un tono insultantemente burlesco, desde encima de tu coronilla. El aliento cálido que manda a tu cabeza te distrae por un momento— Estúpida. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido.

¿Estás entendiendo mal o realmente te dijo estúpida? ¡Que se cree! Te giras para poder encararlo. Disfrutas, cuando se queja porque tu codo derecho se encajó en sus costillas. Acomodándote en una posición adecuada, es decir casi de costado, alzas la cara para mirarlo.

Es… no sabes quién. Pero si sabes qué: es… simplemente hermoso.

Con el cabello oscuro y despeinado. Cejas gruesas y negras que enmarcan un rostro blanco y varonil; anguloso, decides. Aunque no recuerdas por qué, ese es el adjetivo que lo define ¿o tal vez era perfecto? Ni siquiera la banda en su nariz mengua su atractivo. Total, la olvidas cuando te fijas en sus labios gruesos y varoniles. Apeteci…

Tu estómago ruge. ¡Maldición! Hambre y, luego, obviamente, tu cuerpo recuerda tu otra necesidad fisiológica insatisfecha.

Los ojos ónix te miran curiosos. Es obvio, tu expresión enfadada ha desaparecido y la cara que debes tener es una de circunstancias.

¡Tienes que ir al baño!, ¿acaso lo dijiste en voz alta?

Te revuelves tratando de levantarte. Logras alejarte un poco del chico, pero la gravedad te atrae y una parte de tu cuerpo termina en el piso. La otra, sobre algo duro.

—¡Demonios! —maldice el chico. Entonces, te das cuenta que caíste sobre su mano derecha. Su mano vendada, seguro, con férula.

—Lo siento —te disculpas, moviéndote como serpiente rastrera para poder acomodar todo tu cuerpo en el suelo.

—Yo más —exclama el chico hermoso, pero el tono incisivo no te da oportunidad a pensar que se está disculpando. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué se disculparía, cuando te salvó de un feo golpe?

Te recuestas bocarriba, en el suelo, y miras de reojo como el chico hermoso se levanta. Arrugas la nariz, llamarlo así —aunque sea sólo en tu mente— es un poco molesto, porque si bien, no es una mentira, su actitud deja que desear, demeritando su atractivo. Terminas ese pensamiento, cuando la mano extendida del chico —ejem— hermoso te regresa a la realidad.

Dudas.

—Te ayudaré a ir al baño —murmura— No queremos un accidente más, ¿verdad?

Tus mejillas se enrojecen ante la insinuación de que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso por fuera y tan lleno de porquerías por dentro? Porquerías que cristaliza en palabras irónicas.

Suspiras. Sabes que en parte tiene razón. En primer lugar, tus necesidades fisiológicas fueron las que te llevaron a terminar en el suelo. Tu imprudencia. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, no es tu culpa, sino del tarado que te atropelló. No estarías en esa situación si no fuera por el accidente.

El chico sonríe. Como si supiera que tu cabeza es un barullo de ideas.

—Si prefieres quedarte ahí… —susurra retirando su mano.

Reaccionas: atrapas sus dedos, en un movimiento tan rápido que hace tu pierna moverse mal y, ¡maldición!, duele.

—Tranquila —exclama aferrando más fuerte el agarre de tu mano…

—Vamos —pides enderezándote.

Mientras te levantas, en un solo movimiento, del suelo; él alza una ceja, notando tu tono mandón. Pero, increíblemente, no dice nada.

De pie, te aferras a él. A su costado izquierdo, donde puede afianzarte con su brazo sano. Tu cabeza cerca de su corazón.

Pum, Pum, ¿ese es el suyo o el tuyo? ¿Ambos, quizá?

—Ayúdame, por favor —pides, endulzando el tono de tu voz.

Él no contesta. Simplemente da un paso arrastrándote. ¿Ese olor es suyo?, te preguntas ante el rico olor parecido al chocolate. Te distraes aspirando un poco. Mientras, así, abrazados, tu prácticamente pegada como lapa a su cuerpo, se encaminan a su destino.

Varios pasos después, te das cuenta que no se dirige al baño, sino hacia la cocina. Más opresión en tu vientre bajo. ¿No era él quien quería evitar accidentes?

Un paso más e intentas juntar las piernas. ¡Maldita pierna enyesada!

Te paras. Justo a tres pasos de la nuna, que parece ser el objetivo de destino de tu transporte humano. Objetivo que revolotea alrededor de la estufa, con toda su atención en una olla vaporosa, mientras canta una canción con un inglés de horror, inspirada por la música extremadamente alta que proviene de sus auriculares. Con razón no escuchaba tus llamados, piensas.

El chico nota tu peso muerto. Se detiene y te mira. Se lo dices con los ojos: te detuviste porque no sabes si al seguir podrás detener otra cosa. Él afloja su agarre y voltea hacia la nuna tratando de llamar su atención. Llamarla es inútil. Esa música rock —bad rock, decides— es ensordecedora. El chico suelta una maldición y se aleja un poco de ti para alcanzar a tocar el hombro de la mujer coreana.

La nuna pega un brinco al sentir el toque del chico. Le cuesta un segundo recuperarse del susto, momento que aprovechas para pegarte de nuevo al chico y apoyar tu peso en él (tu equilibrio es muy malo y no quieres caerte). Entonces, la nuna voltea a mirarlos. El chico le hace un gesto de jalar. Ella entiende, se quita los audífonos.

—Quiere ir al baño, nuna —suelta señalándote con la cabeza.

La mujer te mira. Mira el gesto sufrido de tu rostro.

—¿Por qué no la has llevado?—pregunta de vuelta, alzando una ceja.

La boca del chico se abre. Pero no pronuncia palabra. Sabes lo que piensa porque tú también lo haces: eso sería incómodo.

¿Incómodo? Más incómoda es la sensación que te consume.

—Yo puedo ir… —intentas dar un paso y te tambaleas. Tu equilibrio en un solo pie es fatal. Lo bueno es que el chico tiene buenos reflejos, te atrapa.

—Ves, ella necesita tu ayuda —exclama la nuna.

—Pero Gae In-a… —intenta replicar el donseng.

—Nada de peros, tú sabes que debes hacerlo.

La rudeza en la voz de la mujer coreana te sorprende. El verbo deber te sorprende e intriga. Pero no indagas en su significado porque la mano del hombre enredada en tu cintura es un distractor poderoso.

—Echa tus brazos a mi cuello —pide el chico hermoso (estás muy consciente de este adjetivo al tenerlo tan cerca)— Te cargaré.

—Tu brazo —indicas la férula, aunque obedeces.

El movimiento es rápido. En un segundo, tienes su cara a casi nada de la tuya.

—No está roto —contesta mirándote a los ojos, mientras toma la parte inferior de tus piernas, al nivel de las rodillas, para no tocar el yeso. Después, con su brazo en tu espalda, atrae tu cuerpo al suyo. Es decir, te carga como a un bebé.

La nuna murmura algo que no entiendes y que el chico ignora, para caminar hacia donde piensas está el baño. Evitas recargar la cara en su pecho, aunque lo deseas. Es la típica acción romántica de dorama que siempre has esperado: el caballero cargando a su chica porque está herida. Pero, te recuerdas, ese chico no es tu novio. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Acurrucarte en su pecho sería impropio, demasiado. Aunque sus bien formados músculos parezcan estar pidiéndotelo en cada movimiento.

En el baño, gracias a cualquier dios, la nuna Gae In es quien te ayuda a entrar. Mientras atiendes tus asuntos privados, afuera del baño, el chico y la nuna discuten en susurros, que no alcanzas a comprender del todo. Sólo entiendes cuando el "donseng", como lo llama la mujer, grita "estoy enloqueciendo, debería decirle" y, después, todo se silencia.

En cuanto liberas tu alma de la presión de una de tus necesidades corporales, sales de nuevo a esa casa que viste por un tiempo en aquel dorama, donde —por cierto— era un elemento primordial. La nuna te espera para ayudarte. Ella no comenta nada de la desaparición del chico, tú no preguntas.

Te sientas en la peculiar sala del tragaluz, colocando tu pierna enyesada lo más cómodamente posible, y esperas a que la nuna te traiga la comida prometida. Miras distraídamente la mesa-piso frente a ti. ¿Mesa y piso? Toda la arquitectura de esa casa es curiosa, decides.

Sobre la mesa-piso, algo atrae tu atención: un bonito bolso negro. Es elegante, pero no de esos excesivamente grandes. No es ese tipo de bolsos que usan las mujeres para cargar hasta sus culpas. Es del tamaño y forma de una caja de zapatos para bebés. Negro, sencillo y elegante. Estiras una mano para tomarlo, cuando los pasos de la nuna se acercan a dónde estás. Te enderezas, frustrando tu travesura.

—Buen provecho —murmura la nuna dejándote con un plato de gachas y agua natural. Muy ligero, piensas. Tu estómago gruñe, diciendo que no le importa la simpleza de la comida.

Comes. Muy rápido, quizá.

La nuna regresa, te entrega un té y se sienta frente a ti con otro en la mano. Toma un trago de té. La imitas. Luego, se miran.

—Gracias por la comida —dices, para romper el silencio.

Ella asiente como respuesta. Pasan otro segundo en silencio y empiezas a inquietarte. Desde que despertaste en ese lugar, no has tenido oportunidad para hablar realmente con nadie. Primero te sentías como el demonio, por las mallugaduras de tu cuerpo. Después, las drogas en tu sangre no te dejaban hilvanar ideas. Pero en este momento…

—Es tuyo —murmura la nuna. Te percatas: no habías despegado la vista del bolso negro y ella se dio cuenta. Abres los ojos sorprendida ¿tuyo? Algo ¿realmente tuyo?— Lo traías la noche del accidente.

Tomas el cordón del bolso negro y atraes éste hacia ti, sosteniéndolo sobre tus rodillas. Tiene un bonito broche de presión dorado, que se siente frío bajo tus dedos, ¿estará la llave de tus memorias encerradas en ese pequeño pedazo de tela?

—Estoy en casa —murmura una voz, haciéndote desistir de tu tarea. Volteas. Ahí, justo bajo el marco de las puertas dobles está Lee Min Ho, en todo su esplendor. Entonces, comprendes que todo el día anterior no fue un sueño o, quizá, todavía estás soñando— ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Dudas si responder. Las palabras del hombre fueron dichas en plural, pero sus ojos fijos dulcemente en Gae In no sólo te excluyen de la pregunta sino, además, te hacen sentir un mal tercio. ¿Cómo puede fingir tan bien la adoración? Enserio es un actor genial o, simplemente, no está actuando, piensas, mientras la nuna sonríe extendiéndole su té a su co-potragonista.

—Siéntate y bebe un poco, Jin Ho —murmura la mujer.

El hombre obedece sentándose justo frente a ti, aun lado de su pareja. Los ojos negros te miran fijamente, como si quisieran preguntarte mil cosas. Pero él calla, toma un trago de té y desvía la vista hacia tu regazo.

—Le decía que el bolso es suyo —comenta Gae In sonriendo. Te sorprende la ceja alzada de Lee Min Ho (o Jin Ho), quien alarga su trago más de lo normal, como si no quisiera comentar nada. ¿Por qué?, te preguntas. ¿Qué no puede decirte? Hasta el momento nadie te ha dicho nada y eso se está volviendo molesto.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —preguntas, sin poder aguantar más la inquietud. La pareja coreana intercambia miradas, como si se consultaran que decir. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Qué cosa ocultan?, vuelves a preguntarte, ¿Quizá...?

—¿Recuerdas algo? —interrumpe Lee Min Ho tus reflexiones.

—No, nada —respondes inmediatamente, pero algo de esa respuesta te molesta, porque si recuerdas algo, rojo, rojo, nada más que una luz roja. Esa respuesta te parece muy tonta. —Lo único en mi mente es el día de ayer— y todo lo concerniente a ustedes como personajes de doramas, a completas en tu mente.

Los coreanos respiran, como si tus recuerdos fueran un peligro para ellos. ¿Por qué parecen tan aliviados con tu tragedia?

—¿Debería recordar algo en particular? Porque no sé si ustedes lo han olvidado, pero estoy segura que el doctor Baek les habló sobre mi amnesia, causada por un accidente de auto, donde fui atropellada. No recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni mi nombre. Así que por favor si saben algo sobre mí, compártanlo conmigo. Que toda esta farsa de los buenos samaritanos no me gusta. ¡Quiero repuestas! —no sabes cómo, terminas gritando— ¡Que saben sobre mi accidente! ¡Cómo demon…!

—¡Yo soy quién puede responder! —te interrumpe una voz, volteas la cara hacia la habitación frente a la que despertaste ese día, el chico hermoso está parado en el marco de las puertas francesas, mirándote fijamente —Porque yo fui quien te atropelló.

Eso es ser brutalmente honesto.


End file.
